Faking It
by unreal123
Summary: Bumblebee wants to know why Sam was faking it last night.


Faking It

Bumblebee wants to know why Sam was faking it last night.

"So how come you were faking it last night?"

Bumblebee's holoform watched as Sam's shoulders stiffened. He'd been sitting on the edge of the bed, bending over as he pulled on his shoes, but he straightened and slowly turned to face him.

"Faking it?" he repeated, his voice a little higher than usual. "I wasn't faking it, Bumblebee. I'm glad we finally let it happen. I had a great time."

Bee looked down at him, frowning a little. "I know you liked it," he said. "But I also know you faked it. Twice."

"I did not!"

"Sam..." He sighed, and pointed to his ear. "Robotic hearing, remember?"

Sam glared at him a moment longer, then growled. "I guess I don't have any secrets with you around."

"I just don't see why you'd want to fake it," Bee said, in as reasonable a tone as he could manage. He'd decided not to call him on it last night, but now, in the light of day, he wanted to get whatever the issue was out in the open. He wasn't going to start up a relationship with someone who lied to him. Sam or not Sam… "I mean, if I was doing it wrong, why didn't you tell me?"

"You were doing it perfectly right." Sam gave a long, tremulous sigh. "It's not you, Bee. You were terrific."

He might have gotten a shot to the ego from the words, except for his certain knowledge that he hadn't been all that terrific it being there first three times together. He walked around the bed slowly and sat down next to Sam.

"Not terrific enough, apparently."

"I said your where terrific Bee" and I meant it said Sam. Bee put his hand on Sam's back and began to rub. "Come on Sam you can tell me the truth it's me your talking to here your guardian" said Bee. Fine said Sam I didn't want to have to say this but I did it because it was are first night together and I wanted things to go smooth for the both of us. I figured if I acted like I wasn't enjoying it I would put you off Bee and that's not what I wanted to do at all said Sam looking into holo Bee's eyes.

Sam sighed, "I won't fake it any more I promise." He said.

Bee grinned at him.

"Don't worry you wont have to" said Bee.

Bee's mouth crash's into Sam's their mouths meet in an ecstatic embrace. Bee cups the small of Sam's back and pulls his back onto the bed along with him, Bee's soft lips immediately upon his neck as he clutches him. With the soft sound of a zipper and Sam's pants open revealing a pair of simple blue boxers. Bee… Sam gasps feeling Bee's hand stroking him through the thin material of his boxer's. The door Bee… The door Sam gasps and without a word, Bee gets up to close the door, locking it. Before jumping back onto the bed and Sam at the same time.

Sam's shirt comes off and Bee is rendered breathless the same as last night at the sight of his physique. Bee's hands run softly over his pectorals, down the hard ripples of his stomach. Bee pushes him gently onto the bed and kneels before him. Sam begins to protest but Bee shushes him with a kiss that travels across his jaw, down his neck..

"Bee..." He moans as Bee's tongue flickers across his nipples. "You make me crazy."

Fire ignites in Sam's pants and Bee's mouth follows, Sam's breath coming in gasps. His hips jerk in response. Sam's shaft throbs impatiently inside his boxer's and Bee knows this, wants desperately to touch him. Yet his tongue continues to taste the masculine lines of his abdomen, tickling, his hot breath setting Sam's nerves even more aflame.

Sam's hips start to buck slightly, nudging at Bee's chin. He sighs with passion and cups him fully, gently rubbing his aching masculinity. A begging sound comes from low in his throat, pleasure washing over him in waves.

They kiss again, all abandon dashed as their hands feverishly explore each other's bodies. His palm slides over Sam's stomach, tentatively coming to rest at the hem of his boxer's. His eyes look imploringly into his.

"Do you want me to..." Bee's voice trails off. Sam bites his lip. Bee slides his hand into his boxer's, losing his breath as his fingers touch Sam intimately. His eyes close and he emits a groan of appreciation and wonder, daring to stroke at Sam's shaft lightly. His member throbs for him, insisting to be let out, but Bee ignores it.

Sam inhales sharply as Bee's and slides up and down. "Bee.." He whispers, his voice a quiet warning. His face is an expression of pleasure, Bee's hand stills. Sam bends to push his boxer's and jeans down. Bee helps him with his free hand, guiding them off his hips and down his legs, trying hard to contain himself.

With Sam now naked before him Bee began to stroke his shaft again. This time his hand barely touch him, pressing gently. Something between a groan and a sigh leaps from Sam's throat as his hips follow Bee's rhythm. Bee shifts his body over Sam's and kisses his neck.

Encouraged by Sam's noise making, Bee keeps one hand on his shaft while alternately teasing each nipple. Bee's mouth leaves Sam's nipple after measure of time to explore his warm stomach. Sam moans again in a ragged breath, turning his head to watch what Bee's doing. That mouth slowly, licks it's way south, tasting salt and sweat on Sam's quivering skin.

The senses that Bee uses in his everyday battles and duties now tune themselves in to the moment, concentrating on the signals his body gives. He suckles his nipple once more, gently, nipping at it with his teeth. His left hand, still delved between Sam's legs, resumes stroking him, his pace increasing slightly with Sam's noises. He hears a sharp moan form Sam who breathes his name, the most erotic sound he's ever heard.

He licks lower now, careful to keep in tune with Sam's need. He's breathing hard, arching his back, responding positively. Steadily his hand continues stroking him. Bee's mouth waters and he whispers Sam's name, asking permission. Sam opens his legs as wide as they will go, in invitation. Bee's mouth slid down Sam's shaft.

It felt… absolutely incredible for Sam! Bee's mouth was warm, moist, and provided adequate pressure on his cock. Sam quickly began to thrust his hips up. He started slowly at first, but the thrusts quickly became faster. Sam was only able to recover his reasoning after he noticed that his cock had left the warm and moist place it had just been in.

"Geez Sam, said Bee I'm new to this. Do you think you can take it easy with the thrusts for a bit?" "I'm… I'm sorry said Sam," realizing just how much he had lost control. "It's okay," Bee said once he had regained his breath at least you looked like you where having a good time. "You know I was" said Sam. Bee slipped Sam's shaft back into this mouth a second time.

It was difficult, but Sam managed to keep the thrusts under control for the most part. He wasn't sure if Bee was simply very good with his mouth or did it always feel this good no matter what? At any matter Sam didn't give a damn ether way. Bee's mouth continued to slide up and down Sam's shaft setting a pace. It was long before Sam sensed an orgasm building up quickly after only such a short time inside Bee's hot moist mouth.

Sam's moans came out differently now, a warning. "Bee...Bee, I'm coming, I'm coming!" Sam's hips bucked Bee's face. He screamed Bee's name out so loud, Bee almost sure that Sam's parents would be outside Sam's door in minuets demanding to know what was going on. He was relieved when his scanners detected no signs of Sam's parents inside the house. Then at long last Sam's cum filled his mouth and ran over his tongue. Bee swallowed and listened as Sam's voice dissolved into wordless cries of pleasure that softened gradually as he his hips collapsed onto the bed. Bee rested, his head somewhat satiated, on Sam's thigh.

"So are you happy again" Sam asked Bee?

"Very happy Bee replied but we've only just begun Sam" Said Bee a smile spreading across his face.

"Your right" said Sam looking into Bee's eyes. It's your turn next lets see what kind of noises you can make?

Continued…

Don't worry fans of Dirty I'm still working on it…


End file.
